


Pinned Down

by delina



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: Artwork for ToT Exchange 2019





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).

> I loved your ToT prompts, I hope you enjoy this sketch following that inspiration, Happy Halloween!


End file.
